


A Lay of the Cards

by Azlykumos



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Gen, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other, Pining, Roegadyn Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Strap-Ons, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azlykumos/pseuds/Azlykumos
Summary: Snapshots of the Warriors Three myriad journeys through Eorzea and the First.Written for FFxivWrite2020
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Y'shtola Rhul/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Crux

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 2.0, after the slaying of Ifrit.

The door to the Antecedent’s office swung open, admitting one of the newer members of the Scions, Nivelth Ajuyn. She took stock of the assembled and hurriedly made her way over to where Helisent stood, trying not to interrupt the conversation. Y’shtola sent her a glance and a warm smile, but didn’t interrupt the conversation. 

“Did I miss much?” Nive asked in an undertone to Helisent, sipping at her tea and stifling a yawn. Why the Scions insisted having a meeting this early in the day, she’d never understand. 

“Thancred came back from Drybone, where he was investigating the primal issue, and suddenly Ifrit is just... gone,” Hel murmured back, sipping at her own tea. “The Scions are trying to figure it out.” 

“--crux of the matter is that we  _ don’t _ know who slayed Ifrit and freed the hostages,” Thancred said to the room at large, gesturing over a map of Thanalan. “I’ve scoured Drybone up and down, I’ve looked over Zan’ark, I’ve even spoken to the Brotherhood of Ash to try and see if they knew anything. I heard one of those we saved mention hearing a  _ song _ , but that’s the only information we had to go on. As far as anyone knows, Ifrit dispersed after Tempering a small number of people.” 

“While the matter is troubling, I would rather us focus on the positives,” Minfilia said. “Ifrit has been slain, or at the least dispersed for a blessed moment, providing much needed respite to the villages of Thanalan. I would have us continue to investigate, and see if we cannot get this mystery person on our side, but for now... Let us turn to helping those who were driven out of their homes, or are in need of succor.” 

Nive rapped her claws on her mug of tea while she thought, watching as Minfilia set the various Scions out to complete projects or investigate this or that. There was no reason to think that felling Ifrit was only the work of one person -- by and large any primals were dealt with by a large force. The Company of Heroes came to mind. But to be completely lost as to what happened, that sounded much more like it was the work of a small team than anything else.... 

“Thancred, do you have any idea how big the party was?” Nive asked, and bit back another yawn. It wasn’t even  _ noon _ , how did these day types live like this... 

Thancred turned to her, shaking his head. “Unfortunately no. The hostages that were freed were either too traumatized to give a solid account of the encounter, or were Tempered and had to be dealt with. One person  _ did _ tell us that he saw one of the first to be tempered surrounded by blue flames, yet it didn’t seem to affect the woman, and Ifrit seemed angry. But his retelling was disjointed, and I couldn’t get much more out of the man.” 

Nive nodded and yanked out her grimoire, shoving her cup of tea into Helisent’s hand and starting to write down notes. 

“Wait, dealt with?” Helisent asked, after taking a sip from Nive’s cup. “I thought Tempering couldn’t be reversed. What...” 

The Solar became quiet, and Thancred visibly winced, bowing his head. 

“... Oh.” Helisent said after a moment, staring down at the tea mug in her hand. She was silent for a long, long moment, her eyes hidden by the fringe of her bangs. 

Nive pretended not to see how Hel’s eyes shined, and took her tea back gently. She worked with the aftermath of primal summonings with the Maelstrom before, but it was never easy to realize the cost. 

“Minfilia, I’m going to go to Drybone, see if I can’t help out some of the ones that were captured,” Helisent said, her voice firm. “I’m a healer, they probably have some hurt people out there, and it never hurts to help.” 

Minfilia paused, her hands on her desk and her lips pressed into a thin line. She clearly was thinking of something else to send their newest recruits on, but she merely nodded. “... If you think it best. I’m sure those there will be grateful for your aid. Thancred, would you accompany Helisent back to Drybone, and continue your search for information?” 

“Of course, sister,” Thancred smiled at Minfilia. It seemed strained, even to Nive’s eyes. “I’d be happy to. Come on Helisent, let’s see if we can’t make a bit of a difference.” 


	2. Sway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G'raha wonders about his enigmatic friend on their journey across the strait of Merlthor.  
> Set during the 2.x era.

_What will we do with a drunken sailor,  
_ _What will we do with a drunken sailor,  
_ _What will we do with a drunken sailor,  
_ _Early in the morning?_

The sea shanty drifted over the waves, belted out by the sea wolf crew below, and G’raha had to tiptoe across the deck as to not trip on the various clutter. The songs from below were rousing and catchy, and he honestly hadn’t thought that a sea shanty could be so enticing, but more than once he caught himself humming along. It took his mind off of the awful swaying of the ship, and the swaying of his stomach, and how he couldn’t possibly keep more than a few mouthfuls of food down. 

“Are you _quite_ sure that this is the only way to travel?” G’raha asked of his tall companion, shading his eyes as he looked up at the hellsguard woman. “Surely we could get an airship in one of the city states, or perhaps by aetheryte?” 

“You can travel by airship if you like,” Shining Comet responded, leaning down on the railing of the ship. “I won’t get on one of those accursed things.” 

G’raha laughed softly, and winced as it made his stomach roil uncomfortably. “Truly? Are you scared of heights or something? I didn’t take you for the type, considering your own considerable height.” 

“It’s not my fault you’re five fulms nothing,” Shining teased with a mischievous grin, her orange ember eyes aglow with mirth. “Besides, I’m rather short for my home village. Both my mothers are eight fulms tall, or close to it, with my father approaching nine.” 

“You’re joking,” G’raha said flatly. “ _Nine fulms?_ He’ll die of heart failure before he’s fifty. Besides, you’re seven fulms tall, that’s plenty height enough!” 

“Roegadyn hearts are just bigger,” Shining sniffs. “He’s fine, he went deep diving into the Palace of the Dead with his beau last month.” 

“... The more I hear about your family, the more I realize that _you_ are the sane one for deigning to help me break into millennia old Allagan ruins. Ruins that are potentially filled to the brim with ancient beasts and horrors!” G’raha gestured empathically, as if trying to prove his point. 

“Now you’re getting it~” Shining grinned cheerfully. “Just as long as you don’t have me climb that thing from the outside, and I’ll do just fine.” 

“Wait, are you...” G’raha started, frowning as he leaned over the railing to get a good look at her. “Are you truly scared of heights?”

“Terrified.” Shining deadpanned, gazing out across the ocean. “Can’t stand them. I start having panic attacks if I’m on the third floor and look over the balcony to the first. I won’t climb trees, and you bet your ass that anything even approaching a cliff I’m steering away from.” 

“That... seems like such an odd thing to be afraid of,” G’raha said, tapping his claws against the ship’s thick railing. “Heights of all things, after you’ve done so much.”

“ _You_ try falling off of a cliff and going straight into one of the seven hells,” Shining murmured. “While getting the entire left side of your body torn up by the cliff face.” 

Instantly G’raha’s gaze fell on the thick scarring on Shining’s left side. It stretched from her brow to her calf, covering most of her arm and leg. He had never asked, the scarring too horrific and deep to even broach the subject of what had caused it. He had been amazed that she seemed to have full motor control and eyesight, despite the injuries, but they were years old at this point. 

“You--” He tried, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away. “How... How did you live?” 

Shining shrugged and stood back up to stretch, her arms going over her head, and putting the scarring on full display. G’raha’s eyes were drawn to the tattoo on her cheek to help cover up some of the scarring, then down, down, over the rest of her scars. He knew it was rude, but he just... couldn’t stop looking. 

“To be honest, G’raha?” She asked, finally letting her arms fall, and looking out over the waves. “I’m not really sure I did.” 

_That's what we do with a drunken sailor  
_ _That's what we do with a drunken sailor  
_ _That's what we do with a drunken sailor  
_ _Early in the morning!_


	3. Clinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set between 2.5 and 2.55. NSFW. Written under the idea that hrothgar go into heat, while miqo'te do not, and Y'shtola offered to help Nive out. 
> 
> Light warnings for Nive angsting over her half-hroth biology, and ace-like notions of not wanting to deal with sex.

“Shh, Shh, I have you,” Y’shtola murmured, her fingers working  _ magic _ between Nive’s thighs, each stroke of Nive’s clit sending fire rushing through her veins. Nive couldn't help how her hips pushed up into it, desperately trying to get more and more of that lovely friction. 

“N-not enough,” Nive gasped, reaching for Y’shtola’s neck and pulling her down for a kiss. It was needy and hungry, as if they’d never kissed before, or that Y’shtola’s kiss was the only thing that could keep her from drowning. 

Y’shtola twisted her fingers, curling them, and dipped two into Nive’s wet heat, quickly building up a steady rhythm. She was rewarded with Nive’s  _ cry _ that echoed in the small room, and the younger woman couldn’t have even stopped the orgasm if she tried. Nive clenched around Y’shtola’s fingers, helplessly rocking her hips to try and prolong it as she kissed Y’shtola again and again. 

When the two finally broke apart, Y’shtola nuzzled her neck, a light purr coming from the back of her throat. “Was that enough, dear Nivelth?” 

Nive couldn’t answer immediately, instead wrapping her arms around Y’shtola’s shoulders and pulling her close. Her thigh was twitching, and her tail was thumping on the bed in agitation. “N-no. Gods, I hate this, it’s still not enough—“

“Shh, it’s alright,” Y’shtola said, dragging her hands through Nive’s hair, and caressing one of her diminutive ears. “You said it was heat, yes? A mere four climaxes is like as not to do anything for you.” 

“I hate it,” Nive said miserably, leaning into Y’shtola’s touch. “It’s never regular, I never know if it lasts for hours or days, and sometimes I can barely think. I just want  _ more _ , and I haven’t even made you feel good yet.” 

Y’shtola ran her other hand over Nive’s side, heedless of the mess on her fingers, instead tracing the star-white freckles on the keeper’s brown skin. She gently stroked her skin, soothing her as best she could through the fever-like flush that rose from her. “It’s alright, Nivelth, you needn’t worry about me. You came to me for help, and I intend to give it. Granted, I’ve never experienced a heat myself, but I know they can be unpleasant without a partner.” 

“It’s horrible,” Nive murmured, and arched into Y’shtola’s touch. She twisted her hips and tried to get comfortable on the bed again, both leaning into and away from Y’shtola’s touch. 

“Hmm… talented as my tongue might be, and my fingers too, I don’t think this is cutting it,” Y’shtola observed. “Might I retrieve something that might help, dear Nivelth?” 

Nive nodded, sitting up to disentangle herself from the seeker, and give herself a shake. “Go ahead, though I’m not sure what else could  _ help _ at this rate. Maybe a sleeping potion, so I don’t have to be awake through the rest of this heat.” 

Y’shtola kissed her sweetly, just long and firmly enough that it made Nive’s breath catch, and the heat in her belly clench. Nive tried to follow her as she pulled away, but Y’shtola clicked her tongue and smirked. “Patience, my dear. Now let me go and find it…” 

Y’shtola pulled back, going to walk to her dresser, her white tail swaying over her bare thighs, highlighting the soft curve of her ass, and Nive couldn't look away. A pale strip of moonlight fell over Y’shtola’s back, putting her shoulder blades into sharp relief, and highlighting the slight muscle that belied her thin frame. A sudden desire to bite into Y’shtola’s neck swept through her, a  _ want _ to lay mark after mark along the knobbles of Y’shtola’s spine, to have the seeker woman needing her touch… 

Nive looked down at her hands, clenching them so tight that her claws pricked her palms. No, no, that wasn’t what she was here for. Y’shtola wasn’t hers (no matter how much she wanted), this was just… a friend helping out another with strange bits of their biology. 

Not for the first time, Nivelth detested her half-hrothgar nature. Other miqo’te didn’t have to deal with heat, or obnoxiously thick fur along their arms and legs, or an instinct to bare their teeth at a threat. Maybe if there were more like her around, she wouldn’t feel like this, but… there was only herself. 

The slight jingle of a belt buckle broke her out of her thoughts, and she looked up to see Y’shtola fixing smooth leather straps around her thighs. The seeker’s meticulous hands were clinching each belt buckle smoothly, adjusting what looked like a … harness? around her hips. The leather straps circled over each thigh, resting just below each pert cheek of Y’shtola’s ass, accentuating it nicely, and more leather rested over her hips. 

“Y’shtola…?” Nive asked in confusion. 

Y’shtola turned, leaning back against the dresser, and that same strip of moonlight fell over her once more, illuminating the black leather harness that adorned her now. Jutting out from just above the tops of her thighs was a cock made of polished wood that gleamed faintly in the moonlight, swaying just slightly when Y’shtola settled against the dresser. She slanted her hips to the side, putting the weight on one leg and pushing the other forward just slightly, showing the curve of her waist all the more. She tapped a finger to her lips, and smirked at Nive’s wide eyes, giving a wink. 

“I do hope this is alright…?” She asked, her tone ever so slightly teasing. “I’ve been looking for a chance to use it…” 

“Uhm.” Was Nive’s  _ brilliant _ reply. She couldn’t tear her eyes away, even as the flush rose high,  _ high _ up on her cheeks. Her mouth was suddenly dry, and she had to swallow to try and get herself able to say something, but all that came out was a thin whine of  _ want _ . Her heat, cooled to a mild embers after her last climax, came  _ roaring _ back to life, burning its way through her belly and making her clench her thighs together.  _ Twelve _ , how could just a simple view make her so wet like that? 

Y’shtola’s smirk widened, and she practically stalked back over to the bed, her steps firm and assured. She took Nive’s face into her hands and pulled her up for a blistering kiss, climbing onto the bed and knocking Nive back against the pillows so she could hover over her. She reached down to stroke Nive’s clit gently, and made an appreciative noise against Nive’s mouth when she found how wet she was. 

“Eager, are we?” Y’shtola asked, chuckling softly. “If I knew you liked this, I’d have brought it out sooner.” 

Nive groaned into the kiss and reached for her, needing to  _ touch _ and bite, to drag her claws in. “I didn’t know I liked it,” she said breathlessly, running her hands down Y’shtola’s chest to get to her hips, and hesitating to touch the dildo. “B-but it’s you, so…” 

Y’shtola’s eyes softened as she smiled down at her, and she canted her hips forward to rub the strap against Nive’s clit. Nive couldn’t stop the cry that escaped her, and her hips pushed up against Y’shtola, desperately trying to get more. It felt like it was  _ ridged _ , even, creating electric little shocks that pulsed through Nive’s system, and getting her even wetter. Gods, she was going to soak the bed at this rate. 

“Thighs apart, Nivelth,” Y’shtola said firmly, and the tone of her voice sent a thrill through Nive. “Relax while I push in, yes?” 

Nive nodded, and barely had time to do anything _ but _ follow her instructions as Y’shtola gripped one of her thighs and lined herself up, pushing in slowly. Nive’s hand flew to her mouth to stifle her cry, and she couldn’t even as Y’shtola seated herself inside her, suddenly feeling both too-full and desperate for more all at once. Gods, she’d never had anything like this inside her, and to have it be  _ Y’shtola _ , no less, gazing down at her with an interested gleam in her eye… Nive felt caught, almost, pinned between Y’shtola’s sharp eyes and her strap, and she honestly couldn’t bring herself to want anything else. 

“M-move?” Nive asked, trying to push her hips to try and have  _ some _ kind of friction. She didn’t know the first thing about how to move, but she was a fast learner, she could pick this up. 

“Does it feel good?” Y’shtola asked instead, running her hand up and down Nive’s thigh soothingly. “Talk to me, dearest. I cannot know I’ve done a good job for you unless you tell me.” 

“It’s--” Nive stopped, taking a breath and forcing herself to not respond right away. “It’s a lot. B-but it’s good, Y’shtola. Twelve, please, could you  _ move _ , I want to feel you.” 

“Good,” Y’shtola said, practically preening under the praise and she nodded, pulling her hips back and giving a firm thrust back in. “Don’t hold back now, dear.” 

Nive’s back arched off the bed with that first true thrust, and  _ twelve _ was it ever what she needed, what her body craved. She couldn’t hold back the moans that spilled forth from her lips, and each sound she made only seemed to spurr Y’shtola on, until she was practically lost under it all. Gods, she hadn’t realized heat could feel this good, every other heat had been lonely and insufferable. 

Y’shtola ran her hands over Nive’s thighs again, then to her calves, not even balking at the thick fur that lined her legs. She kept rocking her hips into Nive, making the younger woman squirm and clench around the strap, and desperately ask Y’shtola for more. Her hands came up to grab at Y’shtola’s shoulders, digging her claws in without meaning to, and she kept trying to meet Y’shtola’s thrusts as best she could, to chase that sweet, sweet feeling. 

“G-Gods,  _ Shtola _ \--” she tried, her back arching once more, and dragging Y’shtola’s face down so she could kiss the seeker desperately. Y’shtola moaned into her mouth, purring in the back of her throat, and ground her hips in  _ just _ right that it had Nive crying out. It was almost enough, almost, if she could just-- 

Nive didn’t even realize she had flipped them both until Y’shtola let out a sound of surprise, blinking up at her from where she lay on the pillows, her hair splayed out over the sheets like a crescent moon. 

“N-Nivelth…?” Y’shtola asked, a half laugh of surprise bubbling up from her lips. “Gods, you’re so strong. If you wish to ride me, you can certainly do so.” 

“S-sorry, I -- I didn’t mean to--I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Nive asked, even as she felt horribly empty from Y’shtola’s cock slipping out in her haste to get on top. 

“Not at all, just a bit of a shock,” Y’shtola purred, and her hands ran over Nive’s shoulders, and down her belly, pushing her hips back. “Let’s get you seated, shall we?” 

Y’shtola’s touch was like  _ fire _ and Nive could only do as bid, shifting back until she could sink down onto the seeker’s strap. A growl of satisfaction slipped past her clenched teeth, and before she knew it she had sunk to the base, grinding down on her happily. It took a few faltering motions before Nive figured out how to ride her properly, but once she did, she didn’t hold back at all. She placed her hands on Y’shtola’s stomach and chased after that electric sizzling down her spine, going faster than even Y’shtola had before. 

Hands fell onto Nive’s hips, steadying her, and Y’shtola gazed up at her happily, a warm smile on her lips. “That’s it, Nivelth,” she murmured, running her hand along Nive’s hip. “That’s it, keep going. I have you.” 

Nive moaned softly at the softness of the gesture, desperately wanting to feel that same motion, that same  _ tenderness _ when it wasn’t just her heat, when she actually had control over herself. To have Y’shtola smile at her, kiss her, just for the sake of doing it, not because it was a problem that needed fixing. She shivered as Y’shtola’s hands dipped lower, caressing her skin, and then let out a shout as Y’shtola’s thumb found her clit. Y’shtola stroked her in time to Nive’s thrusts, careful to not have it be too much too fast, keeping her just on the edge of overstimulated. 

It didn’t last -- whatever tenuous balance Y’shtola was able to strike with her skilled fingers shattered when Nive grinded her hips down just right and came with a  _ yowl _ . She kept rocking her hips desperately as the climax overtook her, trying to prolong it as much as she could, even as Y’shtola worked over her clit to help. Nive let out a whine as it became too much, and she pitched forward, almost collapsing on top of Y’shtola, and just barely managing to catch herself. 

Y’shtola reached up to wrap her arms around Nive anyways, guiding her down to lie on top of her, and rocking her hips just a little more. Nive gave a weak whine into Y’shtola’s neck, shivering as she felt her body clench a little bit more. 

“My dear Nivelth,” Y’shtola murmured, kissing her sweaty brow and stroking down her back, while twining their tails together. “I have you, it’s alright…” 

Nive shivered in her hold, and gingerly went to wrap her arms around Y’shtola, finally,  _ finally _ feeling her heat recede. She couldn’t even say anything, too caught up in the post orgasm haze to actually form a coherent thought, save for how lovely Y’shtola smelled, and how beautiful her eyes looked in the light of the moon. What she wouldn’t give to stay like this forever, she thought. 

Y’shtola’s nails dragged down her spine, and she was purring again, holding her close. “Did that help, then…?” 

Nive nodded against her shoulder, starting to purr as well. “Y-yes, I think. Mm… I think my heat isn’t gone, not yet, but… it’s receded a bit, at least for an hour or so.” 

“Perfect. Enough time to get some water and clean up a bit. You’re rather messy, Nivelth,” she scolded lightly, her teal eyes bubbling with mirth. 

Nive flushed a dark red and buried her face into Y’shtola’s neck. “I’m sorry, I didn’t--”

“I’m teasing, Nivelth,” Y’shtola chuckled, and kissed her brow. “Now, shall we see about getting ready for the next round…?” 

Nive pulled back to look at her, her hair falling down to give them a curtain that cut them off from the rest of the world, till it was just them. 

“Thank you, Y’shtola. It… I know you didn’t have to help me,” she said softly. “And I know this isn’t over, and you could be doing so much else with your time.” 

Y’shtola smiled warmly, and leaned up to kiss her, soft and sweet. “Don’t be ridiculous, my dear. We’ve nowhere to be until that Alliance banquet in Ul’dah tomorrow evening, so we’ve time yet to spare. And truth be told, I’d sooner spend my time with you, rather than anywhere else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoves moon imagery into this because Nive is a Keeper of the Moon and she can't keep her moon ahahahahaa--


	4. Foibles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early 4.0, with Shining acting as a sort of mentor to Alisaie.

“Do the set again,” the roegadyn intoned, not looking up from where she was plucking a song on her harp. “Your aether is listing to the white while you’re working on fire magicks.” 

Alisaie paused and mopped at her brow, feeling the harsh Gyr Abanian sun worsen overhead, and sweat pour down her back. Castrum Oriens was hotter than the Reach, especially with how the sunlight reflected off of the metal walls and down into the courtyard.  _ How _ had no one died of heatstroke yet, she wasn’t sure… 

She’d been at this set for almost two bells now, and with each repetition she could  _ feel _ herself improving ilm by ilm. X’rhun was a good teacher, and Alisaie already learned much from him, but Shining Comet was … something else. She seemed to have an innate grasp of magic and aetherical theory, but very little in the way of formal training. 

“How can you tell?” Alisaie asked, planting her rapier into the dirt and leaning back, giving a small sigh. 

“I can see it,” Shining said, closing her eyes to listen to the chords she was plucking at. Evidently she didn’t quite like the sound, and changed one note on her next repetition. “Ever since the Calamity, I can see whorls and eddies of aether in the air. It’s flowing around you, and you’re leaning a bit too heavily on the white.” 

Alisaie lifted a brow, unsure of how that possibly worked. Y’shtola devised a spell for it, yes, but at the cost of her own life force. To have it just be a natural talent was … odd. But not entirely unheard of. 

“Is it a side effect of the Echo?” She asked, and reached for her waterskin. 

“I don’t know,” Shining said. “Possibly, but I only really noticed my ability after my stint under the earth.” 

Alisaie squinted at that. She  _ still _ wasn’t sure what Shining meant, as her mentor kept the details of that event secret. As far as Alisaie could tell, Shining had somehow fallen down into the Palace of the Dead during the Calamity, and met  _ something _ down there, and … come out of it with strange and new powers. Alisaie had met her sometime after that, and convinced the strange roegadyn to teach her while she was a wandering sell sword, until Shining had pointed her in the direction of X’rhun.

“... Do you think I’ve improved?” Alisaie asked, and then grimaced. That wasn’t what she had meant to ask at all. 

Shining finally looked up at her, her fingers pausing on the harpstrings. “Are you asking because you wish to know, or because you’re trying to compare yourself to your brother again?” 

Alisaie looked away, biting her lip. Shining continued to stare at her, waiting for an answer, and Alisaie forced herself to  _ think _ . It was no secret that Alphinaud was largely more regarded as the prodigy amongst the two of them, even for all of Alisaie’s accomplishments. Alphinaud was a better mage, a better diplomat… Alisaie could debate anyone down, as evidenced by her multiple trophies from the Studium, but it wasn’t the same as trying to bring people to a compromise. Her swordhand was strong, and her body  _ hers _ , she knew the ways in which she needed to move to be able to achieve the desired result. But… 

It was hard to look at this and not feel inadequate. After the events on Baelsar’s Wall, and the push by the Alliance to reclaim Castrum Oriens, and the drive to liberate Ala Mhigo proper… Alphinaud was in his element, assigning orders and playing diplomat between each of the varying resistance factions, while also subtly guiding the Scions to help with the war effort. It was all well and good for the Scions to say that they had no need of a leader, but Alisaie saw how Alphinaud pushed them this way and that with gentle suggestion and words. 

Alisaie was no stranger to galavanting across the realm and helping those in need, but a full scale  _ war _ was something else. Sure, she was adept at diversion tactics and guerilla warfare, but it did not feel as though she was in her element. She always felt as though she was a sort of imposter, that she was one step behind, that she wasn’t … enough. And the feeling had only worsened as she had joined the Scions after the events with the Warriors of Darkness… 

“My brother is a factor, yes,” Alisaie said after a moment. “But if I’m to make a difference, I need to know if I’ve improved.” 

“At least you're honest,” Shining murmured, and strummed her harp once more. “That’s more than I can say about that brat of a brother of yours. He learned to cover up his feelings with bluster and a politician’s smile, and it gets under my skin.” 

Despite herself, Alisaie snorted softly. “He does that.” 

“Yes, you’ve improved,” Shining chuckled, smiling at her. “I still think you should get a rapier, just like X’rhun said. Your blade drains you too much. But your spellwork has gotten better, and I can see how easier it is for you to switch between white and black.” 

“Not you too,” Alisaie groaned. “Where could I possibly get a rapier, anyways?” 

“Tataru’s a deft hand at procuring rare items,” Shining said. “Perhaps we could put in an order with her. The way Nive tells it, Tataru makes all the outfits for you, and even managed to get Y’shtola her staff. I’m sure she could find a rapier for you.” 

“Perhaps,” Alisaie said, and stretched, lifting her hands over her head and feeling her spine pop. “Alright. A few more sets, then you and I are scheduled to head out into the Fringes and see if we can’t help some of the villages there.” 

Shining nodded, plucking some of the strings of her harp once more. “Fair enough. Has Raubahn decided on the course of action yet?” 

Alisaie shook her head as she pulled her sword out of the dirt. “No, but I hear he’s still in talks with M’naago about the Resistance’s conditions…”

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be posted chronologically, instead of sequentially, so bear with me here.


End file.
